Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [resposta de reviews]Tiago e Harry estão com sérios problemas amorosos. E usam uma antiga música do Green Day para tirar isso das costas. TL HH
1. Song

Wake Me Up When September Ends 

Não sei se agüentarei muito tempo nessas férias na casa da minha família. Mais três meses longe da minha ruiva favorita.

_

* * *

Outras férias pra estragar tudo...__ de novo_. férias pra estragar tudo... 

É o 4º ano consecutivo que eu tenho que aquentar esperar 3 meses pra ver ela novamente.

* * *

Por que demorei tanto para descobrir que gosto dela?

Por que só fui convidar ela pra sair no nosso 4º ano?

Por que só descobri que gosto tanto dela só agora?

* * *

Por que?

Por que só descobri que gosto da Hermione _agora?_

Não agüento mais pensar nela com o Rony.

E agora, só vou vê-la quando Setembro chegar.

* * *

Lilian Evans, você ainda vai ser minha.

Deixa só Setembro Chegar.

A inocência nunca dura  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends **_

_**like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends **_

_**here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars**_

_**O verão veio e se foi  
**_

_**Assim como meu pai se foi  
Sete anos se passaram tão rápido  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar**_

_**Aí vem a chuva novamente  
Caíndo das estrelas**_

**_Poxa, o sétimo ano vai ser dureza, ainda mais eu tendo que suportar a Lily(A _minha_ Lily) namorando com o idiota do Almofadinhas._**

A é, não contei? Aquele maldito roubou a _minha_ garota!

Mais é um _grande cachorro _mesmo!

* * *

Conhece um amigo tão legal quanto o Ronald?

Acho que não, esse sim é o seu melhor amigo perfeito.

Do tipo que rouba sua melhor amiga _e_ namorada.

Pouco ótimo, não?

* * *

Agora, ainda por cima, não vou poder ver meus amigos essas férias. Minha mãe me alistou no exército.

Existe um verão pior que esse?

Quer saber? Me acorde quando Setembro chegar.

* * *

Bom, pelo menos vou ficar na Ordem,

Combatendo Voldemort.

Mais só tem um _mínimo_ detalhe:

Eu não quero morrer agora.

**_drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are _**

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

_**Encharcando minha dor novamente  
Tornando-se quem nós somos **_

Minha memoria descansa  
Sem nunca esquecer o que eu perdi

Me acorde quando setembro acabar

O verão veio e se foi  
A inocência nunca dura  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar

Por que?

Eu ainda me pergunto por que sou tão idiota de perceber só agora um sentimento tão forte que eu tenho pela Mione desde o 3º ano. Mais eu não sei por que reprimi ele.

Deve Ter sido a Chang(alinha),

Ou a Gina...

Ou qualquer uma das outras garotas.

* * *

Esse ano não foi fácil,

Foi um pouco mais que o 5º, mais deixa eu te dizer:

O sexto ano não é brincadeira não!

* * *

Arcar com as conseqüências de deixar um _anjo_ desse escapar como ar das mãos é deprimente.

Eu me sinto um idiota.

Isso quer dizer, se eu não sou realmente um idiota .

Coisa que duvido muito que seja mentira.

Eu devo ser o maior retardado da escola depois de Draco Malfoy –''

* * *

Eu sou um idiota.

* * *

Só me acorda quando Setembro chegar!

* * *

Me deixei levar em conta que tenho mais da metade da população feminina de Hogwarts nos meus pés...

E o Almofadinhas tem a outra metade.

Mais a Lily não é "População Feminina" ela é uma _garota_

Não uma _menina_

* * *

Será que ela está vendo a mesma lua que estou vendo?

Que coisa mais de bobão apaixonado. Isso não devia funcionar.

Mais por que funciona?

* * *

Só funciona com o Almofadinhas.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends**_

_**Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends**_

_**O verão veio e se foi,  
A inocencia nunca dura  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar  
Assim como meu pai se foi, vinte anos se passaram tão  
rápido**_

_**Me acorde quando setembro acaba**_r(3X)

Ronald Weasley vai morrer.

* * *

Sirius Black vai ser massacrado.

N/A: Eu sou má? Sim ou não? xD

Nada a ver! Essa song ficou melhor do que devia ficar..mais...Ah..Pontas, this for you(again)

Vamos esperar setembro, chegar, certo?

I loved you, my best friend!xD

E as outras pessoas que tão lendo...

"O verão veio e se foi...A Inocência nunca dura!"

Vinte anos se passam tão rápido!xD

_**  
**_


	2. Resposta de Review

**AVISO**

Vim avisar a vocês, que, graças á um Review, eu criei a trilogia Setembro.

Wake Me Up When September Ends- A Song inicial.

Antes de Setembro- Short antes e durante as férias de verão- 6º ano

Depois de Setembro- Depois das férias de verão- 7º ano

E agora...as respostas das reviews:

**Nady Voldie:** Muitooo obrigada , memso! que bom que você ache essa letra linda, por que todo mundo acha, principalmente eu xD

**Pontas-Metallika:** Ah é, sem comentários, neh seu cervo falante? Mais é calroq eu 20 anos se passaram, e é CLARO que continuamos amigos...e eu _contnuo_ sendo uma tgraidora..nem te conto como /carinha de anjo/(/carinha demonio/)

**Mandy Evans:** Você _realmente _nunca me imaginou com aquela ruiva maravilhosa? Meio difícil perder a oportunidade /carinha de anjo/ principalmente quando essa ruiva maravilhosa está prestes a fazer de tudo para colocar ciúmes no meu melhor amigo /carinha de demonio do msn/ Já meu "_querido_" afilhado e a Granger..Bom...já uma história meio longa sabe../coça a cabeça/ eu sabia que ele também ia ficar com uma CDF xP. Obrigada se você _realmente_ acha que eu escrevo bem

**Mah Clarinha:** A Fic? Linda? Sério? Nossa...realmente, eu estou lisongeada(o). Ah, não s epreocupe, eu sou uma menina que pensa que é menino Gostou mesmo? Que bom! E sim, graças a sua Review e uma falta de bloqueio, (que finalmente acbou xD) vamos Ter 2 continuações! Muito obrigada mesmo! **  
**


End file.
